Broken Wing
by Rangersbabe10
Summary: <html><head></head>Will Steph ever get her chance to fly... Just a little one-shot.  Babe HEA  not cupcake friendly...</html>


Disclaimer: The characters we know and love belong to Janet. The song belongs to Martina McBride.

Author's Note: Just a one-shot. Not Joe Friendly.

Warning: A little smut at the end.

Broken Wings

_She loved him like he was_  
><em> The last man on Earth<em>  
><em> Gave him everything she ever had <em>

"Hey Joe." Steph called for her on-again boyfriend as she was heading out the door.

He called back impatiently. "What?"

"I'm heading to work. I'll bring dinner tonight from Pino's." She called back to him.

She heard him sigh. "Yea whatever. How come you can't cook me dinner like any other burg housewife?" He walked down the stairs to stand in front of her.

_He'd break her spirit down_  
><em> Then come lovin' up to her<em>  
><em> Give a little, then take it back <em>

He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close to him. "Who am I kidding? I don't want my house burnt down. We're safer if you don't cook." He laughed as if he made the funniest joke ever. Steph just felt even smaller inside. He was right she couldn't do anything. Joe gave her a small kiss before whispering. "I love you Cupcake." He waited for her to say it back but she couldn't get the words to come. He rolled his eyes and pushed her away. "Nevermind. I got to go get ready." He walked away leaving Steph at the front door. She tried she really did, but sometimes it was so hard.

_She'd tell him about her dreams_  
><em> He'd just shoot 'em down<em>  
><em> Lord he loved to make her cry<em>

She stood in front of another blazing hot fireball she called her latest piece of shit. A candy apple red Toyota Tacoma. She loved that little truck. She watched as Joe pulled up in his Ducati and headed her way. He got up in her face and she cringed. "What the hell were you thinking, Stephanie? You could have been killed."

She backed up and gave him a small smile even though tears welled up in her eyes. "It wasn't my fault. I was cuffing my skip when his girlfriend threw a flaming bottle in my car. She thought it was his truck."

He got closer to her so his breath slid over her face. "It's never your fault, Steph. You can't do this job. You suck at it. You need to marry me and have my babies."

Steph snorted. "I don't want to sit at home, Joe. I want to fly."

_"You're crazy for believin'_  
><em> You'll ever leave the ground"<em>  
><em> He said, "Only angels know how to fly" <em>

He always said the same thing. "You're crazy, Steph. You can't fly. Leave this job to the professionals." Joe looked up and his face got redder. "And this shit is all his fault. If he would just leave you alone."

Steph turned and watched as Ranger pulled up in his Turbo. He angled himself out of the car and walked to her. Just by looking at her he knew what she needed. He opened his arms and she walked into them. With a quiet husky voice he whispered. "Are you okay, Babe?" She nodded against his chest and simply stated. "I got my skip, Ranger." She felt him chuckle underneath her cheek. He ran his fingers through her hair. "Proud of ya, Babe." Just like that she felt like she could fly.

_And with a broken wing_  
><em> She still sings<em>  
><em> She keeps an eye on the sky<em>  
><em> With a broken wing<em>  
><em> She carries her dreams<em>  
><em> Man you ought to see her fly <em>

With Ranger around she always felt she could do anything. He supported her no matter what. "Babe, if you need to borrow a vehicle, you have your choice at the garage." She looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Ranger. Can I get a ride to my apartment? Please." He rubbed her back softly just to soothe her. "Always Babe. Come on. I'll take ya home." She walked with him to his Turbo and he helped her into the passenger seat. She felt happy just in Ranger's presence.

_One Monday morning_  
><em> She didn't go to work<em>  
><em> He wondered why she didn't leave <em>

It was Monday morning and Joe waited to see if Steph was ever going to come downstairs. It had been two days since she blown up her last vehicle. He shook his head. She was going to end up killing herself. Manoso needed to back off. He was only encouraging her to get herself killed. He looked at his watch again and noticed she was going to be late. Against his wishes she took a job with Manoso. He hated her around that thug. She would never do as he told her as long as Manoso was around.

_He went up to the bedroom_  
><em> Found a note by the window<em>  
><em> With the curtains blowin' in the breeze <em>

Joe walked up the stairs and called out for Steph. He reached their bedroom and noticed the window was open. It was still a little too cold to open the windows. The wind was blowing something fierce as he watched the curtain flapping back and forth in the breeze. He saw the little piece of paper being held down by his gun. What the hell. He walked over to the window and grabbed his gun and the note. It was from Stephanie. He read it aloud.

"Joe, I want to fly. You only hold me back. Ranger is giving me our someday. He helps me fly Joe. Maybe you should fly too." He couldn't believe it. He thought Manoso would never commit so he never consider him to be a threat to his future. Joe sunk to his knees. He lost his cupcake to someone who would help her fly.

_And with a broken wing_  
><em> She still sings<em>  
><em> She keeps an eye on the sky<em>  
><em> With a broken wing<em>  
><em> She carries her dreams<em>  
><em> Man you ought to see her fly <em>

Steph was laying in bed with Ranger. She couldn't believe he was giving her their someday. She was so happy she could float out the window. I guess that's how he helps me fly. He makes me so happy, she thought. She would always feel a little insecure because of Joe's cruel words, but with Ranger she knew that her tender soul would eventually heal. Ranger squeezed her tight. "Deep thoughts, Babe." She snuggled into him and smiled. "I love you, Ranger." The words came so easily to her. She didn't even hesitate to say those three little words to him. She waited to see what he would say.

He flipped her on her back and came over her. He thrust inside her and she arched her back. "I love you too, Babe." He cried out as he slammed into her again. "Fly Babe Fly." He brought them over again and she flew.

_With a broken wing_  
><em> She carries her dreams<em>  
><em> Man you ought to see her fly <em>

**Author's Note: I changed part of the song. It was supposed to be Sunday Morning and she went to church. I had to change that part. I hope you enjoyed this little one shot. The song is perfect for Steph, Ranger, and Joe's triangle. Let me know what you think. **_  
><em>


End file.
